


The Waves of Moonlight

by twobirdsonesong



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Merman Kurt, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Anon-prompted follow up to The Waters and the Wild.  I recommend reading that first if only for a little context.I wish there was an "add sequel" option.





	

Blaine doesn’t know how it works. There was no magic to him before he met Kurt; there was only his small hut near the sea and his small life catching fish to sell at the market in his village. Mermaids, dragons, and all manner of creatures great and small were only fairytales to him, whispered into his hair by his mother at night while soft candle light flickered against her cheeks. The old white-haired woman in his village who sold potions and poultices was perhaps a witch, but Blaine’s only concern was bringing her fresh fish and his mother’s nourishing bread rolls.

 

There was no magic in Blaine's life until he met Kurt.

 

“You’re sure this…safe?” Blaine asks not for the first time, looking at the razor sharp edge of a large oyster shell that’s been fashioned into a blade. They are in the safety of their cove; Blaine perched just on the edge of the water while Kurt rests half-submerged on his favorite outcropping.

 

Kurt’s brow furrows and his gills flare. “Yes,” he replies, staring resolutely at the strange language etched into a smooth piece of obsidian the size of his hand.

 

“You seem…uncertain.”

 

“No one has attempted this in several lifetimes,” Kurt responds. His long tail twitches up out of the water and his scales glimmer in the bright light of the full moon. “It is complicated.”

 

Blaine glances at the sleek fish caught in a seaweed trap, swimming tight circles in the enclosed space, surely unaware of what is to befall it soon. Complicated is not quite enough to describe what they are about to attempt.

 

“You are not…you have not changed your mind?”

 

Blaine looks into Kurt’s eyes, dark in the moonlight. There is uncertainty there, worry, and Blaine leans over to kiss it away. “Not at all.” He means it down in his bones.

 

The decision to join Kurt under the water and in his kingdom had not been made lightly, but it was easy nevertheless. Blaine had fallen in love with the merman the moment he’d laid eyes on him; his pale skin, his shimmering scales, the life that beats through his veins. He’d fallen in love with Kurt’s willingness to see beyond Blaine’s human form, his refusal to allow the necessary distance between them to keep them apart. He’d fallen in love with Kurt despite all the obvious reasons not to. And now he was ready to spend the rest of his life with Kurt.

 

Convincing Kurt had only taken a few kisses and reassurances of a happier, easier life together.

 

Blaine’s life on land is not so grand that leaving it behind is a tragedy. He will miss his mother, his brother, but they are two people big of heart who understand the heavy choice of love. Blaine is grateful them, even as he leaves them.

 

Kurt smiles, sweet and adoring, and kisses Blaine again. “I can do this,” he says against Blaine’s lips. “If you trust me.”

 

“Of course I trust you.”

 

Blaine does not know how magic works. He does not understand spells or chants; he understands the work of his hands and the strength of his will. But Kurt knows. Kurt can heal with seaweed and coral and call the creatures of the sea to him. Blaine has seen.

 

“Give me your hand,” Kurt says, barely above a whisper, and Blaine does so willingly.

 

It does not hurt as Kurt slices his palm with the edge of the oyster shell, but Blaine winces all the same. Dark blood wells and drips into the surface of the piece of obsidian Kurt has placed on top of a rock. It’s a savage kind of beauty. Kurt murmurs a few words a low, melodic language and smears the blood into the words carved into the stone.

 

The luckless fish is next, succumbing quickly to the quick edge of the oyster, though Blaine still feels pain for its death. The brighter blood of the fish joins Blaine’s on the obsidian and the words Kurt has not stopped chanting grow louder, come faster, flowing into a song.

 

A low sound begins to fill the air in the cove, like breaking waves even though the waters around them remain calm. A strange heat radiates from the wound in Blaine’s palm, slowly spreading up to his wrist and arm.

 

“Kurt?”

 

Kurt’s eyes are closed as the song pours from his lips, his body sways back and forth. His hands are stained with the blood and suddenly he slams his palm to Blaine’s chest, over his heart.

 

Blaine rocks back, gasping as heat surges through him, shocking and wildly powerful. His legs ache and burn; bones screaming and muscles tearing. His breath stops, lungs cramping as his throat closes up while the skin at his neck tears and splits. Blaine knows what’s happening to him and struggles not to panic, not to fear. But tears come to eyes all the same and his heart races. Kurt must be able to feel it under his palm, but the low song he sings never stops.

 

Blaine doesn’t know when the moment comes he’s no longer able to sit, but when it comes he tips helplessly into the water. The sea washes over him, cool and soothing to the burning heat engulfing his entire body. His mouth opens and salt pours in. Blaine struggles, thrashing with limbs that are no longer there, and thinks he is drowning.

 

But Kurt is there, his long arms winding around Blaine’s body and holding him up as they float. Blaine can still hear the song, reverberating through his shifting bones, his new muscles, his healing skin. The fire in his body begins subsides, but his lungs still ache, desperate for breath, for air.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt’s voice breaks through. “Blaine, breathe.”

 

 _I can’t,_ he thinks desperately. If he pulls water into his lungs he’ll drown. It is one of the first things young children in their village are taught, the fate of a fisherman who does not pay attention. The sea is wild and dangerous; respect it.

 

“Blaine, my love. Breathe. Trust me.”

 

Kurt’s mouth is on his, cool against his lips, and suddenly air fills Blaine’s lungs as Kurt breathes it into him, for him. Blaine shudders when Kurt’s hands drift across his neck, fingers skimming across skin that is suddenly so much more sensitive than ever before.

 

“Here,” Kurt murmurs. “You know what to do.”

 

And Blaine does. Gills. He has gills. He has seen them so often on Kurt, watched the delicate folds shivers as he draws water through them. He can do that do. He must.

 

Blaine squeezes his eyes tightly and strains, tries to inhale, struggles against the long memory of pulling in air through his nose and mouth. But suddenly cool water slides across his own new gills and sweet air seeps into him. It is utterly different, not so satisfying as a deep breath, but somehow more complete, as though his whole body is breathing at once.

 

“There you go,” Kurt praises, and Blaine can hear the satisfaction in his voice.

 

Finally, Blaine opens his eyes. Kurt is in front of him, in sharp focus despite the water. There is no sting of salt, no uncomfortable blinking, just the gentle swirl of the sea all around them.

 

“Kurt,” Blaine says and his voice seems to rumble from his new throat, his new body; the words are clear as a bell, not muddled by the water.

 

“Hello, again.” Kurt’s smile is so bright Blaine would think the sun has risen all ready. It should be dark, with the only the moon to brighten the way, but Blaine can see everything so clearly.

 

“It worked,” Blaine nearly gasps, the wonder of it all filling him.

 

“I told you to trust me.” Kurt shifts sinuously and his tail bumps into Blaine’s.

 

Blaine freezes. His tail. He looks down. His legs are gone, replaced by the thick curve of a long tail. His scales are darker than Kurt’s, some a burnished gold, other melding into dark reds with hints of blue. Blaine flexes at his hips; his body responds, the powerful muscles pushing him up easily.

 

“Kurt,” Blaine whispers and does it again. The movement carries him a several arms’ lengths from Kurt with hardly any effort at all.

 

Kurt laughs delightedly. His face is bright with love and relief, the same emotions Blaine feels all the way down to the dark tips of his new fins. Kurt swims over to him and wraps Blaine up into his arms, holding him close, curving his long tail around Blaine’s. His cool skin is the same splendor it’s always been, but now Blaine can hold him underwater for as long as he wants. He can stay with him forever.

 

“I love you,” Blaine says and the words are barely out of his mouth before Kurt kisses him.

 

Blaine knows he has much to learn. He has to master his body, meet Kurt’s family, and learn to live beneath the waves. But he does not worry if he’ll miss the sun or his legs. He’d known from the moment he met Kurt that with him is where he belonged, whatever it took.

 

Blaine does not know much of magic, but he does know how love works, as deep and wild as the waters he now calls his home.


End file.
